1990d (WOD)
*1990 *1991 *1992 *1993 *1994 *1995 *1996 *1997 *1998 *1999 Events * Cerebral Conditioning System Weaver Devices are developed. * Black Furies travel to Bosnia and Herzegovina, determined to put an end to the rape camps there. * Anarch Wars rage across the West Coast. * The violence experienced among the tongs in the 1920s makes a return this decade in the form of street warfare. * The Colombian dominates the cocaine trade. * The cyberpunk revolution gets carried into the '90s, thanks to writers like Pat Cadigan, Melissa Scott, Spider Robinson and Michael Swanwick lead the way. * Maria Anna Vasquez, Chorister, vanishes during a raid against a Mexican factory. Most Choristers contend she's dead, while some few believe she'll return at the Reconciliation. * The "Information Boom" turns the Digital Web into all that is best and worst about humanity. * Lizard-people are the fad in Genegineer labs early this decade. * The Progenitors' "mad scientist" phase of the 1800s affects their cloned leaders as late as this decade. * Tensions grow between North and South Korea when it's revealed that North Korea has over 100 nuclear weapons and has been conducting ballistic missile tests through South Korean airspace. * Throughout this decade, the Chou yan of the Wu-Keng begin training shamans in the Spirit Arts with which to fight the Juk Ak. * Four agents of the New World Order feel compelled to leave China, although they cannot give a satisfactory explanation for why. * Some of the Knights Templar are liberal enough to consider working with those who might accept religions other than Christianity. * By this time, Tasygan is one of the foremost Dreamspeakers and a strong proponent of Canadian environmentalism and native rights. * Virtual Adepts' factions are known as "legions" at this time. Early 90s * First Persian Gulf War. Filmmaker Werner Herzog may have destroyed footage of Thurifuge that was filmed on Gulf Coast. * Tom "Laughing Eagle" Smithson accepts the post as Dreamspeaker representative to the Council of Nine. He claims it's because he's the only one interested. * Virtual Adept "Terpsichore" uses commercially available soundboards to create the first prototype 3-Dim Sonographic Sense Factory. * The Golden Dragon Society investigates the Syndicate, and finds that it has ties to a corporation called Pentex, itself a front for a hitherto-unknown magical society which subscribes to an unknown paradigm. They're dubbed the "followers of the Centipede." * After witnessing the Hellraiser movies, a talented Hollow One creates the Chains of Leviathan after those cool chains Pinhead uses. * "Bolshevik Scientists" begin returning to the Utopian League, raving about Russian "witches" and a psychic barrier that hinders their work. * Psychic Arlene P. Dietrich defects from the New World Order to the Sons of Ether. * A group of Cryptogramics steal and decode a set of unreleased documents from the defunct , looking for a way to protect Virtual Adepts from telepathy. * Catherine Blass emerges as a performance artist. * Dark Vengeance begins pumping destructive computer viruses out of Eastern Europe. Mid-1990s * Horatio pulls his Horatio's House of Horrors into a small town early so he can investigate the legend of a ghost named Jack Dresden in a local retirement home. He decides to stop his investigation after realizing there's probably nothing to the stories. * Daira Kashaf runs an Ambassador Chantry near Harvard University in Cambridge, Massachusetts. * Teague O'Connel contracts HIV and develops AIDS. * Bernhardt Mueller loses all professional status – including much of his reputation among the Sons of Ether – for publicly predicting that a "hyperdimensional supercomet" he calls Mirzaba will pass close enough to Earth to be a collision risk toward the end of the year 2012. Late 1990s * All contact with the Ahrimanes ceases. Investigators find their havens empty. While it's generally believed they were destroyed, Muricia may have led them on a spiritual retreat. * The Assamite methuselah known as Ur-Shulgi awakens, breaks the Blood Curse that had been cast upon his clan, and began reinstating the strict doctrine of the Path of Blood. This lead to a schism among the Assamite, causing many of them to defect to the Camarilla or the Sabbat. * The Asian economy collapses. The Shi-Ren are hit particularly hard. The collapse may have been masterminded by Choe Yo'ng. * By this time, many Iterators quietly wonder if the Comptrollers in charge of the Convention are merely puppets of the Computer. *In 1998-2000, at least two Canadian Wendigo caerns come under attack from military-style helicopters, but are successfully defended. It is uncertain who funded the assault. * Samuel Haight travels to Mexico City to obtain the blood of the Baali methuselah Huitzilopochtli (who he believes to be an Antediluvian). He is killed during the resulting battle. * Alec Cross declares praxis as Prince in Seattle. In the process, the Pioneers, the city's traditional power set, are politically displaced by the Camarilla at large. References Category:World of Darkness timeline